Galinda's Questionnaire
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Galinda has to do a questionnaire for her Lingufication class. So Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq and Nessarose have to take it. Pure fun! They also take it after Act 2 as well!  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Questions: From Galinda Upland

Dear Friends of Galinda Upland, (a.k.a me), I would like it if you all could take some time out of your day to fill out this questionnaire that I have come up myself for my Lingufication Class.

Hugs and Kisses,

Galinda

Here is mine as a guideline:

**What is your name?**

Galinda Upland of the Upper-Uplands

**What is your favorite color?**

Pink, obviously!

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

Everything she is just perfect!

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Myself.

**What is your favorite book?**

I don't read. Wouldn't know.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

Ruler of Oz, married to someone with money

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yes, and it scares me.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

Of course!

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Popular

**What is your favorite word?**

Same as number 9!

**What is your life philosophy?**

Being popular, that's a philosophy right?

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

I thought that it was splendorous! And that I deserve an A!


	2. Chapter 2

**What is your name?**

Elphaba Thropp

**What is your favorite color?**

I don't have one, but some people say it's green.

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

Do I have to answer this one? I like it when she's out with her friends, and not bothering me.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Galinda, it is not you. I don't have a favorite person ever.

**What is your favorite book?**

Any works of Doctor Dillamond, and about the unionist ministers. I guess.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

Something that fades from existence.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yes. But don't tell her I said that.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

Ugh. No. They both are WAY too sappy.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Different.

**What is your favorite word?**

Animal husbandry. I know its two words but it's my favorite phrase.

**What is your life philosophy?**

Get through life without drawing too much attention to yourself. But I've failed at that

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

Stupid. Please don't ask me again to participate in your assignments anymore. This reminds me of one of those child made up questionnaires in kindergarten.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is your name?**

Fiyero Tiggular

**What is your favorite color?**

White. Like my skin tight pants.

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

Everything. And some things that I am not allowed to say in public…

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Myself. Who wouldn't want to be a scandalacious prince?

**What is your favorite book?**

Ha! I don't read!

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

A dancer, a hot hunky dancer.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yup. That woman is scary.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

Absolutely! We are perfect for each other!

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Handsome

**What is your favorite word?**

Galinda.

**What is your life philosophy?**

Dancing Through Life

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

Brilliant! I loved every part of it. Hope you get an A, Darlingest!


	4. Chapter 4

**What is your name?**

Boq

**What is your favorite color?**

Blue

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

Everything. I love her. But she doesn't notice me.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Galinda Upland. She is my world

**What is your favorite book?**

My textbooks, they are fascinating to read about.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

Galinda's husband

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

N- Yes.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

No. Not at all.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Invisible.

**What is your favorite word?**

Popular.

**What is your life philosophy?**

Don't be heartless.

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

Beautiful. I loved it. Almost as much as I love Galinda….


	5. Chapter 5

**What is your name?**

Nessarose Thropp

**What is your favorite color?**

Dark blue

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

How she was so nice to help me meet Boq.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Boq

**What is your favorite book?**

Oh anything really.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

I don't really know. Someone that is not in a wheelchair

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Galinda! That's so rude, and so true.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

They are perfect, just like Boq and me.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Tragic

**What is your favorite word?**

Pretty

**What is your life philosophy?**

Try to fit in, no matter what someone will notice you.

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

I liked it. Thanks for sharing.


	6. Chapter 6

**What is your name?**

Glinda Upland nee Chuffrey

**What is your favorite color?**

Green because it reminds me of Elphie.

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

That she became best friends with Elphaba

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Elphaba Thropp

**What is your favorite book?**

The Grimmerie since Elphie gave it to me.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

With Elphaba and Fiyero. Dead.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yes

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

No, not anymore.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Grieving

**What is your favorite word?**

Forgiveness

**What is your life philosophy?**

No One Mourns the Wicked, except for me.

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

It made me miss Elphie and Fiyero.


	7. Chapter 7

**What is your name?**

Elphaba Tiggular

**What is your favorite color?**

Pink because it reminds me of Glinda

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

I miss everything about her, I can't sum it all up.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

Glinda the Good because she is my best friend.

**What is your favorite book?**

How to Be Popular by Galinda Upland

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

With Glinda and Fiyero so that she could know that we are alive.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yes

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

I used to… but now I think that him and I are destined for each other even though he was supposed to be in love with Glinda

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Empty

**What is your favorite word?**

Yero

**What is your life philosophy?**

No Good Deed goes unpunished

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

I now remember that I hated this back in Shiz. I would take it over and over again if I could.


	8. Chapter 8

**What is your name?**

Fiyero Tiggular

**What is your favorite color?**

Green because of my wife

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

That she was always so happy. I miss that.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

My wife.

**What is your favorite book?**

Ha, I still don't read!

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

Not a Scarecrow, but I don't really mind.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Yes

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

I wish it was that way, but I'm in love with Elphaba.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Brainless

**What is your favorite word?**

Fae

**What is your life philosophy?**

If I only had a Brain

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

It reminded me of the good old days.


	9. Chapter 9

**What is your name?**

Tin Man

**What is your favorite color?**

Silver

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

I don't even remember anymore.

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

My Nessarose

**What is your favorite book?**

I don't read anymore.

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

I would be a munchkin again.

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Always have, and always will.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

No, I'm heartless, I don't anyone deserves to be with anyone.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Heartless

**What is your favorite word?**

Nessa

**What is your life philosophy?**

If I only had a heart

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

It reminded me of the woman I was obsessed with so long ago…


	10. Chapter 10

**What is your name?**

The Wicked Witch Of The East, or Nessarose

**What is your favorite color?**

Ruby red

**What do you like best about Galinda Upland?**

To be honest, I barely remember her anymore

**Who is your favorite person ever?**

My Boq, until he left me

**What is your favorite book?**

I don't read anymore, only The Grimmerie

**If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?**

I would be back at Shiz, where everything was alright

**Do you think that Madame Morrible looks like a fish?**

Of course.

**Do you think that Fiyero and Galinda are destined for each other?**

No.

**How would you sum up yourself in one word?**

Wicked

**What is your favorite word?**

Boq

**What is your life philosophy?**

It's just the girl in the mirror, just her and me.

**What did you think of this questionnaire? Be honest.**

It was nice. It made me miss everyone.


End file.
